


not what i was going for

by chris (sirhc)



Category: GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, attempt in using red velvet songs as inspiration for every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirhc/pseuds/chris
Summary: seulgi, class president, hands over a yeri-made love letter to bambam as part of the dare for losing a drinking game, secretly telling him to throw it. but he gives it to jinyoung, the school hearthrob.note: chapter summaries are excerpts of lyrics from the song title
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Yook Sungjae
Kudos: 3





	1. ladies night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unforgettable ladies night  
> The stories that pile up fill this night up to the brim  
> Ladies, filled with starlight  
> Us being together is what makes this night become perfect

"i'll do it. i'm not drinking anymore." seulgi could not take one more shot of alcohol. she knew she was on the verge of vomiting. she barely caught what yeri asked her to do but she just had to accept it.

"okay." yeri's smile was devilish. "i'll be watching on monday."

seulgi was relieved that the dare was due on monday because she was not in her right mind at all.

"you're crazy." joy, extremely amused with the dare, slapped the half-drunk yeri maybe a little too hard.

meanwhile, wendy was trying to sober up seulgi because it looked like she was about to throw up.

yeri planned the small get-together in celebration of irene's enrollment but irene knew yeri just seized the opportunity of irene being finally able to buy alcohol.

however, irene was half-asleep the entire time, extremely tired processing her enrollment in univeristy the whole day. seulgi, joy, wendy, and yeri took over the conversations and just vented out their frustrations which they always do but seulgi was surprised how much more vulnerable their conversations were as the night grew darker and as the bottles emptied. 

seulgi still remembered when irene was still in high school with them, there would be no alcohol and yes there would be conversations and venting but their hang-outs and sleepovers mostly involved some homemade karaoke experience, or just playing games.

seulgi, joy, irene, and wendy have been close since they joined the chess club during joy's first year. they didn't really have any interest in chess at least not more than the crush they had on sungjae. he was a transferee in their school who decided to start a chess club. sungjae transferred schools again the next year and the chess club dissolved but joy, seulgi, irene and wendy remained good friends. yeri joined the squad when she got close to joy the next year.

"joy, i heard you still keep in contact with that chess oppa who brought you all together." yeri, full drunk, pokes at joy's tickle spots.

"AH. stop it yerim!" joy retaliated by nudging yeri's forhead backwards. 

"i think we need to wrap it up before anyone gets bruises." irene mumbled with her eyes closed.

seulgi gave a sluggish nod and a soft  mmhmm to irene's suggestion.

"fine." yeri whined. the girls who still had enough energy started to clean up. 

wendy and seulgi left first, wendy was living with irene but she dropped off seulgi to her apartment. 

"aish... can't wait for you to get a boyfriend and let him take you home." wendy was carrying half of seulgi up to the second floor where her apartment was.

"uh- hi wendy." it was a soft deep voice from behind them. wendy looked back and saw jinyoung with a bed head who probably came from the convenience store. he was wearing worn out sandals and carrying a plastic bag of what wendy could assume was beer as she heard the clank of the cans.

"hey. im just dropping off seulgi." wendy gave jinyoung a  please help me  look which he understood immediately. he put the handle of the plastic bag he was carrying to his wrist and grabbed seulgi's arms with both hands. wendy helped jinyoung put seulgi on his back. wendy just hoped jinyoung wont go around talking about how they were drinking late at night since jinyoung was probably about to do the same thing alone.

"thanks." wendy pat jinyoung's shoulders that were just a little bit below her face. they were already in front of the door to seulgi's apartment and seulgi was back into wendy's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so my biggest problem when i was writing this was that yeri was too young to be in highschool with the others lol so in this alternate universe, yeri is in the same year as joy :)


	2. dumb dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should just act like I do normally  
> but whenever I see you, I act so stupid

seulgi had no recollection about the dare but yeri had sent her a text of the dare in detail that morning which jolted seulgi awake.

seulgi arrived at the school gate, panting. she planned to arrive extra early in school today to escape her dare from last night's drinking game but she had overslept quite a bit.

as she stepped past the gate she took a deep breath of relief when she realized the school was still fairly empty. she started walking calmly to her classroom.

"i knew you were going to come early." seulgi was horrified to hear yeri’s voice. yeri was seating at her chair, with a sinister smile. on her right hand was a pink envelope, which she held high so seulgi can clearly see.

"why are you so worked up about this?" seulgi complained.

"there's no escaping seulgi” yeri put the envelope in seulgi's hand then grabbed the backpack from seulgi's back, placed it on the chair and dragged seulgi back to the school gate. by the time they reached the gate, more students were arriving.

“there!” yeri’s face lit up as she saw a group of guys walking towards them.

“i don’t need to do this.” seulgi said.

“yes you do. it’s no big deal. just get it over with.” yeri replied.

“there’s too many people.” seulgi was stalling.

“hi pres!” bambam greeted seulgi. he was now in front of her along with five other boys, one of them would be the recipient of the pink envelope.

seulgi smiled back at bambam. “i just have to give this envelope to someone right?” seulgi whispered to yeri.

“uhmm… yes.”

seulgi gave the pink envelope to bambam and whispered near his ear. “say thank you but don’t open it. just throw it.”

bambam, amused by the command, replied with a small thanks and whispered back. "okay. i'll throw it later."

seulgi walked back to yeri with a smug face which yeri just laughed at. yeri was kind of an all-knowing being. she knew what seulgi was up to and she knew bambam wasn't going to throw the letter.

after third period, seulgi walked to bambam's chair but before she could ask, bambam assured her. "i already threw the letter. dont worry."

seulgi let out a deep breath. "did you open it?" "no... do you perhaps... not know what was written on it?" bambam raised an eyebrow.

"no. not really. yeri just gave the envelope to me." seulgi replied.

bambam gasped.

"why?" seulgi was suspicious of his reaction.

"actually... i gave it to someone." bambam tried to say it softly as possible.

seulgi's eyes widened. she froze in front of bambam, going through all of bambam's friends and wondering who he gave it to.

"who-"

"he wont open it, though. i asked jinyoung to keep it and give it to jb when they meet up." bambam smiled.

seulgi has recently been teased with jb after she painted a small portrait of him as a graduation gift. she didn’t get what the big deal was since she made one for irene too.

"you what?!"

"it's fine... they're meeting up at lunch."

"bambam... it's lunchtime." seulgi froze in great disbelief. bambam tried to get seulgi's attention.

"what's up bambam?" yugyeom arrived at the classroom with his packed lunch.

"i think i broke seulgi noona." bambam was pleading yugyeom for help but before he could do anything, seulgi let out a huge exhale.

"are you okay, pres?" yugyeom offered seulgi a bottle of water which she quickly opened and drank. bambam and yugyeom watched her gulp the entire bottle in one go.

"nothing i can do now." seulgi sighed.

"i'm sorry, pres." bambam tried to comfort her.

seulgi went to the cafeteria and got some bread. she wasn't in the mood to eat a full meal and she ignored yeri and joy asking her to sit with them. she walked back to the classroom, where, to her surprise, jinyoung was standing in front of. he was the last person seulgi wanted to see that moment but he was standing right beside the doorway. she walked more softly, hoping he would not notice. she was stopped by the doorway, jinyoung's hand holding the envelope in front of her. seulgi grabbed it quickly without thinking.

"so it's really yours?" jinyoung asked.

"weren't you giving it to me?" seulgi smiled nervously at jinyoung.

“well, i guess it’s not yours then.” jinyoung reached out to grab the envelope back from seulgi but she managed to escape his reach.

“you can’t take it back." seulgi tried to sound as convincing as she could.

"i wasn’t giving it to you.” jinyoung gave a small smile. “i was just about to throw it.” he added.

“i’ll throw it for you.” seulgi insisted. seulgi knew jinyoung wasn’t lying but she can’t have any chances.

“okay. make sure you throw it yourself.” jinyoung said as he left.

—

jinyoung stared at the envelope he has placed on the table while waiting for jb to come.

bambam gave the letter to jinyoung that morning and asked jinyoung to give it to jb since they were meeting for lunch. jinyoung knew it was the envelope seulgi had given bambam in the entrance when they arrived at school. he didn’t want to assume but it obviously looked like a love letter. but something about it didn’t feel right to jiniyoung. why would seulgi trust such a thing to bambam?

“is that what i think it is?” jb sneaked on jinyoung, smiling from ear to ear, he was referring to the letter.

“it’s for you.” jinyoung was still hesitant on giving the letter to jb.

“why would anyone give a love letter through another person?” jb scratched his head but took the letter from the table. jinyoung’s hands almost grabbed on to the letter.

“it’s still sealed. good job delivering.” jb was analyzing the letter for some reason.

“who’s it from?” jb asked as he sat down.

“bambam.”

“bambam?!”

“oh no- seulgi. it came from seulgi i think.”

"you think?" jb raised his eyebrow.

jb looked down at the letter which was placed on the table once again but now on jb’s side. jb didn’t say a word about it and started to order. food came almost immediately and jinyoung couldn’t help but look at the letter vulnerable to all the food splashes as they had their lunch. during the lunch, jb went on about how he loved not being the oldest among the few friends he made on the freshmen orientation, emphasizing how he realized he was tired of being the one leading all the time when he was still in high school.

jb has not mentioned the letter once throughout their lunch.

as they got up to leave, jinyoung pointed out the letter that was still on the table.

“are you not going to read it?” jinyoung asked.

“you better return that to whoever made it.” jb was waiting for jinyoung to take the letter.

“you don’t think it came from seulgi?” jinyoung said as he slowly grabbed the envelope.

“what do you think?”

“well, i saw her give it to bambam.” jinyoung knew it didn’t come from seulgi but his eyes weren’t cheating him. he saw seulgi gave it to bambam.

“we need to leave. maybe you should just return the letter to whoever sent it.”


	3. sunny side up (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are too fast, I need time to catch up  
> I’m not going to take it, your contagious haste virus  
> There’s a problem between the way we think  
> At that gap I was down down down

seulgi arrived at her apartment and immediately looked for the pink envelope she inserted on her math notebook. she was planning to throw the letter at school but didn’t want to risk anyone seeing it and picking it up out of curiosity. and honestly, she was curious too. she’s just thankful that they didn’t have dance club practice that day. she wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone in dance club.

seulgi slowly opened the letter.

_hi._

_this is nothing. im just playing with seulgi. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_the most beautiful person in the planet,_

_yeri <3_

seulgi let out a small giggle and her head ached after reading the letter. she definitely didn't need to go through all that stress to get the letter back. yeri has been pushing seulgi to make a move ever since seulgi shared how she was starting to like someone, even though she never mentioned a name. seulgi is just thankful that yeri is too busy with her own social life to notice how obvious seulgi's crush on jinyoung is. however, seulgi wasn't able to escape wendy's detective skills.

because wendy and seulgi are in the same year, they hang out together the most and wendy visits seulgi's apartment unit the most.

of course, it wasn't too long before wendy found out that jinyoung was living in the same building, one floor above seulgi. whenever wendy and seulgi ran into jinyoung in the building, it felt different compared to when they're in school. seulgi's smiles and reactions were smaller, more controlled which differed from seulgi's class president and dance club leader persona in school where seulgi was always firm and clear with her words and always expressed herself more freely. wendy was pretty straightforward and during one of their study dates, wendy listed the reasons why she was certain seulgi has a crush on jinyoung which ultimately lead seulgi with no choice but to admit it. it was honestly not that hard to admit that seulgi was attracted to park jinyoung, the school hearthtrob but it was kind of embarrassing because seulgi didn't really like attention or people that brought attention so it was actually a bit of surprise to herself too when she realized she had a crush on him.

the next day was weird. normally a few people would greet seulgi a small _hi_ or a slight bow when she arrives at schoolsince she was the class president since her first year and was fairly known to most of the students in her year. But that day was just full of stares and even a few glares from all students, even those not from her year, and awkwardly polite _hi_ 's from her other acquaintances.

"seulgi noona..." bambam who just arrived behind you, seemed to be hiding.

"why do you look so scared?" seulgi asked.

"so jinyoung returned the letter to you, right?"

"uh-huh"

"well people saw him return it to you and well, i just overheard people in the gate... saying... you were asked out by jinyoung... like to be his girlfriend."

"wha- how?" seulgi has know felt the subtle glares on her more strongly.

"but there's another thing." bambam gulped. "i overheard the jinyoung fanclub planning something that involves you. but im not really sure what." bambam held his backpack in front of him, bracing for impact but seulgi was too horrified by the news to even scold bambam for not throwing the letter in the first place. she thought the shenanigans caused by the letter was done but it might have just began.

"hi seulgi." it was hayoon. 

"whatever you heard-" seulgi panicked. hayoon was the president of jinyoung's fanclub and also part of the volleyball varsity of their school, she was in the same year as seulgi but was much taller.

"we were wondering if you could ask jinyoung to participate in the charity event the varsity team was planning for the victims of the recent landslide." at this point, bambam was long gone.

"wow... that's actually nice of you. but--"

"there's jinyoung! jinyoung!" hayoon called out to junyoung before seulgi could finish and immediately hid behind seulgi.

jinyoung started walking to them. and hayoon slowly unhid herself. 

"did you call me?" jinyoung wasn't quite looking at seulgi in the eyes.

"seulgi has something to ask you." hayoon smiled at jinyoung.

jinyoung nodded and then finally met seulgi's eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"i... the fan... club... wouldyouliketoattendthecharityeventwithme?"

_WHAT. WAS I GOING TOO? why did she say that?_ seulgi knew she was doomed. 

"sure." seulgi almost couldn't hear jinyoung.

"yes? yes!" hayoon started celebrating in front of them and babbling about the details of the charity event. seulgi was still stunned, not knowing how to process what just happened.

when hayoon finally left, jinyoung and seulgi didn't move an inch. they both knew they needed to talk.

"jinyoung... do you know about the rumors already?"

"kind of... that was the reason she was using you as a telephone?"

"yeah."

"but you're still going?" 

"going where?"

"to the charity event?"

seulgi paused.

"you were talking really fast but i thought you asked me to go with you."

"no... i mean, yes. yes, i asked you to go with me but i don't know if i could really go."

"you should." 

seulgi didn't want to think too much of it but she felt so warm when jinyoung said those words that she didn't notice she hasn't spoken for at least thirty seconds.

"i mean... wouldn't hayoon be disappointed if you weren't there?" jinyoung said.

"oh. yeah. i should go... for hayoon. see you, then."

seulgi waved at jinyoung and started brisk walking to their classroom.


End file.
